I Get Off
by bondageluvr
Summary: Ritsuka knows Soubi watches him... Now he wants him to join in the fun... Soubi/Ritsuka kinda PWP. Slashy


I Get Off... _by Daphne ~Angel~_

_One-shot, PWP/Lemon, Romance, Soubi/Ritsuka, Rating: M_

_Inspired by 'I Get Off' by Halestorm_

Ritsuka sat on his bed, waiting impatiently. He knew that Soubi would be here soon, even though Ritsuka told him not to come. He came here every night, Ritsuka was aware of that. He noticed the slight figure standing on his balcony, watching him closely, lovingly, _loyally_. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Ritsuka liked Soubi's loyalty, the way he always seemed to watch over him.

Then he found out he just liked being _watched_. He liked giving Soubi what he wanted. He thrived in the attention his Fighter gave him. All these things Soubi didn't know.

Ritsuka heard a tiny noise outside and peeked from under his lashes at the balcony. _Here we go..._

He got up from his bed and stretched, his arms above his head, so that the tiny T-shirt he was wearing rode up, exposing a small sliver of skin. He then lowered his hands onto his hips and turned his head sideways, giving Soubi a nice view of his long, elegant neck. He heard a small gasp from behind the curtains and smirked. Soubi was too easy to please.

You don't know that I know,

You watch me every night

And I just can't resist the urge

To stand here in the light...

He licked his full lips slowly, teasingly and proceeded to take of his shirt. In one swift motion, it was off and he smiled to himself, knowing that Soubi was already at his limit. SO easy... Why not push him a little further?...

He lifted his fingers to his mouth and ran them over his lips.

Then he sucked two in, closing his eyes and moaning softly, pulled them out and licked at them with his tongue, trying to keep his gaze away from the balcony, where, he knew, Soubi was going crazy. He lowered the moist fingers to his chest and ran them over his right nipple, throwing his head back. Another soft moan. Not a pervert, huh?

Your greedy eyes upon me

And then I come undone

And I could close the curtains

But this is too much fun...

Ritsuka touched his other nipple with his hand, dragging the nails over the flesh. He glanced over to the balcony and saw Soubi on his knees, sitting motionlessly. He reached his hand lower, and into his pants, making sure Soubi saw it. He undid the button and unzipped the fly teasingly, brushing his groin swiftly and dragged his pants down quickly. Now he was aroused himself and he wanted nothing more for Soubi to come in and screw him through the mattress. Not yet. Too early. Make him beg for it. Make him forget about the order and barge in. Tonight is the night. Just go slow...

I get off on you

Getting off on me

Give you what you want

But nothing is for free...

It's a give and take

Kinda life we make

When your line is crossed

I get off...

Ritsuka lowered himself down onto the floor, sitting down so that his back was against the cold wall. He licked his fingers again and lowered them into his boxers, teasing himself just as much as he was teasing Soubi.

There was another small gasp from behind the curtains as the undergarment came off, leaving Ritsuka completely exposed and already panting on the floor. They have never come this far. It was innocent, usually. Now, it was completely different.

So much left unspoken

Between the two of us

It's so much more exciting

To look when you can't touch...

Ritsuka palmed his erection, making himself whimper with all the frustration that built up every night Soubi watched him. He let his nails graze the vein underneath, the slit, wiping away the proof of his arousal. He lifted his hand to his mouth and lapped at it, savoring the taste.

You could say I am different

And maybe I'm a freak

But I know how to twist ya

To bring you to your knees...

Now for the final par of the show... He let out a moan as his two own fingers penetrated his hole, making it burn slightly, but right now the pain was sweet. He pushed them in as far as they went and then completely out. Maybe Soubi's masochistic tendencies were starting to rub off on him... He pushed his digits back in and curled them, making himself cry out in ecstasy. Sure, he did it now and then in the shower, usually after his and Soubi's little peep-show sessions, but now, the physical pleasure was doubled with the notion that the person he thought about while doing it was watching him... Not watching, he told himself, already moaning louder... Getting Off...

He hit his spot dead on and couldn't refrain from crying out louder, throwing his head back again, showing off the beads of sweat that glistened on his skin...

The balcony door squeaked open. Finally.

'Impressive show, Ritsuka.' Came Soubi's low voice. Ritsuka bit his lip in arousal... Soubi's voice was another fetish for him, so smooth and velvet... Low and soft...

He did his best to look innocent:

'Soubi, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away.'

'Really? I was more under the impression you wanted me to do other things...'

Ritsuka whimpered a little, still not getting off the floor.

'Of course, I could leave, but then who would relieve you of your problem?'

Ritsuka's breath hitched in his throat.

'Or more importantly, who would relieve me?'

In a few steps, Soubi was there on the floor next to him, leaning over Ritsuka's form. His Sacrifice looked up into those beautiful blue eyes.

'You little tease...'

And he bit down on Ritsuka's ear.

'Soubi... Yes...'

'Yes what?'

'Soubi... Do it... Please... I need you...'

Ritsuka remembered soft lips touch his own, Soubi's hands on him and then... Nothing.

The next morning, he got a lot of crap at school for not having his ears.

Author's Notes: Sorry this was so bleh, but the idea was too good to pass up. BTW, this story is exactly 1000 Words, without the notes =)

Reviewers get... off)))


End file.
